


The Hard Vision

by lorilann



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Charlie and Ted's friendship in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Vision

No one understands the relationship between Ted and Charlie. Charlie does. Ted says Charlie saved him, but Ted gave Charlie something back in return. Ted couldn’t save Charlie from the beatings and the stitches, but he gave him solace, comfort, friendship. Ted wanted Charlie for Charlie the man, not because he was a cop or someone to be used as a punching bag or worse. Ted’s presence in his life was indispensable.

Ted wouldn’t touch him, but he’d sit with him, across from him. See him with his scars and understand because he carried some of the same scars. Neither knew what it was truly like to walk in the others shoes, but they knew enough to understand. 

With Ted's release, Charlie was lost all over again. He didn’t belong to anyone. That night he was in the infirmary for a week.


End file.
